1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a moving member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-12953 discloses a connector with a receptacle that has an opening side and a back side. Tabs project from the back side of the receptacle toward the opening side. The connector also has a moving plate that moves forward and backward from a holding position at the opening side of the receptacle to a position at the back side of the receptacle. The moving plate has positioning holes that engage the tabs. A female housing can be fit into the receptacle and pushes the moving plate to the back side of the receptacle for positioning the tabs with respect to vertical and transverse directions.
Projections are formed on the inner peripheral surface of the receptacle and engage opposite front and rear ends of the moving plate to prevent the moving plate from moving forward and back from the holding position. The moving plate is disengaged from the projections and is moved back in the process of connecting the female housing by giving a connecting force that exceeds the locking forces of the projections.
Connection resistance results from friction acting between terminal fittings and increases in a connector that has a large number of terminal fittings. Accordingly, an inertial locking construction is adopted to connect two housings. The inertial locking construction includes a resistance arm on one housing and an abutment on the other housing. The resistance arm engages the abutment before the connection resistance acts in the process of connecting the two housings to intentionally generate a resistance force larger than the connection resistance between the terminal fittings. Thus, an operation force larger than the resistance force generated by the resistance arm and the abutment must be given to cancel the abutment of the resistance arm. This force exceeds the connection resistance. As a result, the connecting operation of the housings proceeds at a stroke when the resistance by the resistance arm is canceled due to the force given to cancel the resistance, and the two housings advance to a properly connected state.
An inertial locking construction also is applicable to a conventional connector with a moving plate. The resistance arm and the abutment engage when the female housing is fit lightly into the receptacle. A connecting force is given in this state to disengage the resistance arm from the abutment. As a result, the connection of the female housing proceeds at a stroke and the female housing pushes the moving plate.
A difference between the connecting force required to cancel the resistance of the resistance arm and the connection resistance of the terminal fittings should be large to have an effective inertial locking function. However, the projections lock the moving plate at the holding position. The locking by the projections imposes a connection resistance after the cancellation of the resistance by the resistance arm. Thus, the difference between the connecting force required to cancel the resistance of the resistance arm and the connection resistance after the cancellation of the resistance by the resistance arm becomes smaller and the connection of the female housing may be slowed.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a connector having a moving member with a highly reliable inertial locking mechanism.
The invention relates to a connector with a first housing and at least one terminal fitting in the first housing. A moving member is movable between a first position and a second position relative to the first housing. The connector further includes a second housing connectable with the first housing while directly or indirectly moving the moving member from the first position toward the second position. Inertial locking means are provided in the first and second housings for creating a resistance force against a connecting operation of the two housings and for canceling resistance when a resistance canceling force exceeding the resistance force created by the inertial locking means is applied to the housings. Resistance creating means are provided in the first housing and the moving member for creating a resistance force against a movement of the moving member from the first position toward the second position and for canceling resistance when a resistance canceling force exceeding the resistance force created by the resistance creating means is applied to the housings. The second housing is opposed to the moving member at the first position and hence can push the moving member toward the second position while being held substantially in contact with the moving member. Additionally, the elements of the inertial locking means are held in abutment against each other and the elements of the resistance creating means are held in abutment against each other.
The elements of the resistance creating means abut each other when the moving member is held at the first position and the second housing is connected with the first housing in this state. At this time, the elements of the inertial locking means abut and the second housing is opposed to and substantially in contact with the moving member. A resistance canceling force that exceeds the resistance forces resulting from the abutments of the inertial locking means and the resistance creating means is applied to the two housings in this state. As a result, the inertial locking means and the resistance creating means preferably disengage substantially simultaneously (i.e. within a range of about 10%, preferably 5% of the connection stroke). Accordingly, the connecting operation of the two housings and the movement of the moving member pushed by the second housing to the second position proceed substantially simultaneously in a single stroke. No connection resistance results from the freeing of the moving member from the first position after the inertial locking means and the resistance creating means are disengaged. Thus, the connecting operation of the two housings and the movement of the moving member proceeds smoothly and securely.
The moving member preferably is movable between the first position, where the moving member engages and positions the front ends of the terminal fittings, and the second position, where the moving member engages base ends of the first terminal fittings.
The first housing preferably has a receptacle for at least partly surrounding the terminal fittings. The moving member preferably is accommodated at least partly in the receptacle. Additionally, the second housing preferably is fittable into the receptacle.
A resistance arm preferably is provided on one of the first housing and the moving member and an abutting surface and a fastener for engaging the resistance arm are provided on the other of the first housing and the moving member. The resistance arm and the abutting surface preferably form the resistance creating means, and/or the resistance arm and the fastener preferably form a fastening means for preventing the moving member at the first position from moving loosely out of the receptacle. The construction is simplified because the resistance arm of the resistance creating means also preferably is part of the fastening means.
The moving member preferably comprises a moving plate with terminal holding portions for holding terminal main bodies of the first terminal fittings to prevent loose movements of the terminal main bodies when the moving plate is at the second position. Thus, the moving plate at the second position functions as a front holder, and there is no need for a special front holder. Thus, the number of parts is reduced.
A resistance arm preferably is on one of the first housing and the moving member, and an abutting surface and a lock engageable with the resistance arm are provided on the other of the first housing and the moving member. The resistance arm and the abutting surface preferably are part of the resistance creating means, and the resistance arm and the lock preferably are part of a plate locking means for locking the moving plate at the second position. With this construction, the moving member is locked at the second position and continues to display its function as the front holder even if the second housing is detached. Further, the resistance arm is part of the resistance creating means and part of the plate locking means. Thus, the construction can be simplified.
A peak value of the resistance force of the inertial locking means and of the resistance force of the resistance creating means preferably exceeds a peak value of a connection resistance of the first terminal fittings with second terminal fittings in the second housing.
Peak values of the resistance forces of the inertial locking means and the resistance creating means preferably are reached at an earlier stage of the connection of the two housings than a peak value of a connection resistance of the first and second terminal fittings.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.